


just anyone but matsuoka gou

by Akakai



Series: social media au's [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakai/pseuds/Akakai
Summary: Free! Crackfic that no one asked for but it's just that the Mikoshiba brothers have tiny, little crushes on Matsuoka Gou and everyone admits being charmed by her beauty, right? But big brother Matsuoka Rin ain't having it, even if the Mikoshiba brothers bring their harmless affections on Twitter.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Gou & Matsuoka Rin, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: social media au's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	just anyone but matsuoka gou

**Author's Note:**

> usual things to know:  
> \- main socmed app is twitter that's also their messaging app  
> \- takes place during eternal summer  
> \- crack fic and minor minor minorrr plot

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) tweeted:

GOOD MORNING!!!!! 🌞 @heyletsgou

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

good morning

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @MatsuokaRin:

EHHH???! WHY R U THE 1 REPLYING SENPAI

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

she's right beside me duhh

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @MatsuokaRin:

OHHH HI UHM GOOD MORNING GOU-SAN ❤

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

oh she left

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @MatsuokaRin:

BUT 🙁💔

**Sosuke** (@yamazaki_sosuke) replied to @themikoshiba_otter and @MatsuokaRin:

oi u do know that rin is still in samezuka right

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @yamazaki_sosuke and @MatsuokaRin:

EHHHH I TOT U LEFT ALREADY SENPAI ASKEKELR U TRICKED MEEE 😭💔

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

there, there otouto

——————————

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) tweeted:

wat do u do if she didnt reply when u asked her about beetles 😥 #help

**Mamakoto** (@TachibanaMakoto) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

Not talk about beetles..? Talk about something else! 😀 Hope this helps, Momotarou!

**Haruka** (@sabasabananase) replied to @TachibanaMakoto and @themikoshiba_otter:

set her free

——————————

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

I HAVE AN IDEA

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

and i have a bad feeling, pres

——————————

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

LIKE THIS TWEET FOR AN INDIRECT!!!

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

WOAH this tweet blew up!! I'll do one for the people I know, but 3.4k...

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

EHH HOWD U GET 3.4K LIKES ONI-SAN

——————————

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

YOU GREW UP AND I'M SO PROUD OF U

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

don't be afraid to do extra practice!!!

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

hi um i think you're cute,,, i'm a better swimmer than my brother but he's pretty good too!!!

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

EHHH oni-san!!!! thank you!!! ❤👊

**Sosuke** (@yamazaki_sosuke) replied to @themikoshiba_otter and @themikoshiba_best:

he just said he was better than you...

**Nagisaaa** (@hazukinagisacchi) replied to @yamazaki_sosuke:

Maa, maa Sou-chan! 😂 Let's leave them be for now 😊👍

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

pres is this for nagisa or something? it better be @hazukinagisacchi

——————————

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) tweeted:

LIKE THIS TWEET FOR AN INDIRECT!!! @heyletsgou

**Sosuke** (@yamazaki_sosuke) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

why did you tag gou??

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @yamazaki_sosuke:

so she'll like the tweet!!! duhhh senpai

**Aii** (@NitoriAii) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

😭

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

she won't

**Gouuu💗** (@heyletsgou) replied to @MatsuokaRin and @themikoshiba_otter:

ehh, I liked it already nii-san 😂

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @heyletsgou:

you're too nice, gou

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @MatsuokaRin and @heyletsgou:

!!!!!!!! YOU LIKED IT GOU-SAN YOSHI IM GONNA TWEET ❤❤💪

——————————

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

like this tweet and i'll shuffle my songs and tell you the song title!!

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

she liekd it!!!!!

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

😪

**SEIJURO** 's (@themikoshiba_best) recent tweet has been deleted.

——————————

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

@sabasabananase you got HIGHWAY TO HELL LEZGOOO

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

@NitoriAii LIVIN ON A PRAYER!!!

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) tweeted:

@heyletsgou hi i think you're cute, could we have lunch together sometime?

**Nagisaaa** (@hazukinagisacchi) replied to @themikoshiba_best:

@RyugazakiRei this could be us but you're studying 😭💔

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

who's the artist?? i've never heard of this song??

——————————

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) tweeted:

THIS COULD BE OURS BUT U NOT REPLYING 😭💔

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

deserved

——————————

**Nagisaaa** (@hazukinagisacchi) tweeted:

Like this tweet and I'll dm you a name! Quote this tweet with your message for that person 😼 5 likes = reveal!

——————————

**Nagisaaa**

_@hazukinagisacchi_

**Rin** give me momotarou

 **Rin** or seijuro-senpai

 **Nagisaaa** ehh i should be the one to give you the name!!

 **Rin** i'll buy you food later

 **Nagisaaa** yayyy!! okay!!!

 **Nagisaaa** I GIVE YOU MOMO-KUN!!

 **Rin** thanks

——————————

**Rin** (@MatsuokaRin) quote retweeted from @hazukinagisacchi:

shE SAYS NO THANK YOU OKAY AND SHE'S HAVING LUNCH WITH HER FRIENDS SHE WONT BE WITH ANY OF U 2

**Haruka** (@sabasabananase) replied to @MatsuokaRin and @hazukinagisacchi:

wow this blew up

**Nagisaaa** (@hazukinagisacchi) replied to @MatsuokaRin and @hazukinagisacchi:

2.9k likes already??! 😱 reveal = @themikoshiba_otter 😝

**MOMOTAROU** (@themikoshiba_otter) replied to @MatsuokaRin and @hazukinagisacchi:

EHHHHHHH??!

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) replied to @themikoshiba_otter:

HA! I WIN OTOUTO 💪💪

**Sosuke** (@yamazaki_sosuke) replied to @themikoshiba_best and @themikoshiba_otter:

he just mentioned you both though...

**Haruka** (@sabasabananase) replied to @yamazaki_sosuke, @themikoshiba_best, and @themikoshiba_otter:

he said SHE WONT BE WITH ANY OF U 2

**SEIJURO** (@themikoshiba_best) replied to @sabasabananase, @yamazaki_sosuke, and @MatsuokaRin:

EHHHHHHH??!

**Author's Note:**

> wtf what did i do asksks but that's that HAHAHA
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated,, let's talk!! <3 check out this whole series as well and my other works it helps me a lot, my curiouscat is also https://curiouscat.qa/zodiacshoyo!!


End file.
